Two Broken Hearts Make One
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Liking people who don't like you back sucks but you can learn from all of life's experiences, especially things that suck. One-Shot Series with over arching plot. #TomStar
1. Chapter 1

**_Normally I do research on the types of fanfics fandoms commonly have and I haven't even seen all the current episodes but I need to write this be cause I am totally not okay about these characters relationships. This takes place after Jackie and Marco "go to the dance"._**

* * *

Tom sat in his living room trying not to get mad at his TV remote which wasn't working. Star walked in and laid on the couch with her feet in Tom's lap and her head against the arm rest. Tom stopped hitting the remote against his hand and looked at her, "Why are you in my house? Not that I don't enjoy your presence I'm just confused."

"Your mom let me in, did you tell her we broke up?" asked Star half heartedly.

"No, that wouldn't go very well, why?" Tom questioned.

Star sat up and stared at him, "She opened the door with our wedding planning album under her arm, you know the one she started making when I was born?"

"I thought it was when I was born, aren't you two weeks older than me?" Tom started at the TV in thought.

"I honestly don't remember, it doesn't even matter anymore," Star hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Do you want to talk about it or just watch TV and maybe talk about it later?" asked Tom.

"TV please," Star tilted and fell against the back of the couch.

"I would turn it to your favorite station but it's stuck on my moms cooking channel," Tom continued hitting the remote against his hand.

"HE LOVES COOKING!" Star sobbed grabbing a throw pillow and crying into it.

"It's okay look," Tom got up and walked to the TV, "I'm changing the channel to something with cute animals, see, new born kittens!" Star stared at the screen sadly, "Wait here." Star sat sniffling waiting for Tom who came back with tissues and a blanket which he wrapped around her. "Do you still not want to talk?" Tom began wiping Star's tears away with the tissues as he knelt in front of where she sat on the couch. Star opened her mouth to talk but ended up letting out another sob and falling into Tom's arms. "Shhh, it's okay, everything is going to be okay."

"But it's not going to be okay, nothing is ever going to be okay," Star cried into Tom's shoulder.

"Come on Sunshine, you know you don't believe that, you may feel like that now but it won't last long, there's always a rainbow after a storm," Tom rubbed circles on Star's back.

"You're just repeating things you've heard me say," Star stopped crying enough to sit up.

"Because you're really smart and you know exactly how to cheer yourself up," Tom sighed, "You're talking about Marco's girlfriend aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Star took a tissue and blew her nose.

"Didn't he tell you I made that thing grow out of his neck?" Tom smiled nervously as Star glared at him then sighed, "Star, I'm not saying this as your creepy ex that will never be over you, I know that's what I am but I'm also someone who loves and wants what is best for you, as some one who cares about you if Marco chose Jackie over you it isn't because she's better than you, it's because you are both different and he just picked her, maybe he sees how amazing you are an maybe he doesn't but it doesn't matter if he does or if I do or if the entire population of Mooni sees how amazing you are, you know how amazing you are and you need to do your job and become the best Princess and future Queen you can be, do you know how wonderful you are?"

"I guess? I don't really know, I've never done anything that important," Star shrugged.

"What makes you say that?" Tom took Star's hand, "Because you changed me, you showed me that being angry all the time isn't good, before we broke up I wanted to be a better person for you, but now I see that I have to try to become the best person I can be even if you don't ever want to be with me again, you show people the good inside them Star, this isn't about Marco, this it about you and you being happy."

"How can I be a Queen if I can't even handle one person not liking me?" Star reached up and started messing with Tom's hair.

"Because that person happened to be someone you cared for and you thought cared for you, everything is going to be okay Starlight, you light up my life," Tom pulled Star into a hug.

"Why aren't you mad right now?" asked Star.

"Star, I'm furious, for someone who claims to be your best friend not to notice how much they are hurting you, especially someone as sweet and selfless as you, if it would help I would strangle Marco, bury him alive, and dance on his grave but it won't make you feel better so it's not worth getting mad about," Tom brushed Star's bangs back, " The only thing that matters right now is watching small cats with you until you are ready to go home, or until Pony Head comes to take you partying."

"You're a good guy Tom," Star smiled.

* * *

Eventually Star fell asleep and Tom carried her to the elevator to her room and put her in her bed then walked to Marco's room and knocked on the door. Suddenly the bathroom door opened behind him, "Tom? What are you doing in my house?"

"Star and I were hanging out and I brought her home, I was going to tell you she was home so you wouldn't worry," Tom explained.

"I honestly didn't notice she was gone, I've been out with Jackie all day and just got home a few minutes ago," Marco shrugged.

"There's alot you don't notice," Tom mumbled before stating, "Just keep an eye on her, I'll see you around, night."

* * *

The next day a servant came to Tom, "Master Tom, you received a note." The piece of paper just said:

 _Thank You_

 _-Star_

 _P.S. I appreciate you walking across the living room to change the TV channel for me, I know how much you hate doing that._

"And this came with it," the servant handed Tom a pack of batteries making him smile.

* * *

 ** _If you have ever read anything I have ever written in my life and you thought I wasn't going to use the word 'suddenly' then you were wrong and to be honest I didn't plan on using it, it just happens._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed or not leave me your thoughts in a review, I've only been in this fandom for literally 3 days and have no idea what I am doing._**


	2. Creepy

_**This needs to get out of my head so I'm going to write and post it because I need it off of my mind so...here.**_

* * *

Marco was sitting in his couch playing a video game when Tom came down stairs, "Hey Marco, where's Star?"

"Out with Janna doing something creepy," Marco shrugged.

"Oooo, can't wait to hear about that when they get back," Tom sat next to Marco.

"Wait, were you just in Star's room?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, that's where the portal between mine and your world is," Tom picked up the other controller off the coffee table and began playing with Marco.

"Isn't that a little creepy?" asked Marco.

"Why would that be creepy, you go in her room all the time," Tom shrugged.

Marco took his fist and put it on Tom's arm lightly and slowly pushing him off the couch, "Not while she's not there."

"Pretty sure you do," Tom grabbed Marco's hand and pulled him onto the floor with him, both boys still tried to play the video game while almost fighting.

"I live here though," Marco defended as he paused the game.

"That's even creepier," Tom turned and pinned Marco down.

"How is that creepier? My family has had tons of exchange students in our house and I go in their room all the time," Marco tuned and pinned Tom.

"So your family just invited strangers into their home all the time?"

"Yes, it's a common practice in our world to let students from other parts of the planet study in places where they don't live so they can learn about different cultures."

"If that's true why do you always hear about student coming here but never student's going to other countries?" at this point the boys were just rolling around on the floor together.

Marco passed and stared down at Tom, "That's actually kinda sketch."

Suddenly the door opened and Star and Janna stood watched them, Tom took his food and flipped Marco over his head an onto his back on the floor above his head and Marco took out his phone and they pretended to take a selfie. Star was the first to speak, "Um, what are you doing?"

"Straight up chilling," Tom answered awkwardly fast.

"Straight?" Janna questioned.

* * *

 ** _The selfie that Marco just took is the story picture which makes it look like a Tomco fic which this isn't, so that's cool._**

 _ **I'm thinking of turning this into a one-shot series if inspiration strikes or if you guys have something you want me to write about just kinda let me know in a review.**_


	3. Prank

_**Someone said they are expecting another chapter soon and here we are this is for you. Your comment made my day and no I am not a new writer I just recently got back into writing after a year long break.**_

* * *

Star and Tom sat on Star's floor with a bucket of fake blood painting it on their hands and arms, Star was smiling, "This is going to scare Marco so badly."

"I know, now come here and let me do your face," Tom started to paint blood on the side of Stars face along her hair line.

"I'm so excited," Star began bouncing in her seat.

"I know Starship now hold still," Tom laughed.

Mrs. Dias walked into the room, "Oh Star, hi Tom, is this some kind of demon ritual?"

"We're playing a prank on Marco!" Star jumped up and walked over to the mom.

"Can I join?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"Absolutely!" Tom smiled as Star pulled Mrs. Diaz over to sit with them on the floor and the two teens began painting blood onto her hands, arms, and face.

* * *

Marco walked through the front door with Jackie to hear Star and Tom yell, "Star! Wake up!"

"What happened?" asked Marco as he and Jackie ran into the kitchen to see something that looked like organs on the island sounded by broken glass, Tom holding an unconscious looking Star and Mrs. Diaz with her hands covering her mouth all three of them .

"Guys, you're scaring him," Jackie laughed.

Star's head popped up, "Dang it Jackie!"

"Do you know how long this took to plan?" Tom set Star on her feet but still had an arm round her.

"What is that?" Jackie questioned pocking the organs on the table careful of the glass.

"Don't touch that, there's glass," Marco began to sweep the glass into the trash can with a broom head.

"Wait let me take a picture for Janna before you clean it up," Star pulled out her phone and handed it to Jackie as She, Tom, and Mrs. Diaz posed for the picture. Marco silently cleaned up the mess and went upstairs as Mrs. Diaz explained the organs were from a sheep.

* * *

Later Tom and Star were in the bathroom washing the blood off of them selves and the computer had Janna video called on the counter, "I've seen more realistic blood."

"This doesn't stain cloths," Tom explained as Star wiped the fake blood off his nose.

"Oh that's awesome, totally worth it," Janna added grabbing a bag of chips from beside her and started snacking on it.

"I wish you could have been here, Jackie saw right through it but Marco was scared," Star looked at the camera.

"Star hold still," Tom gently moved her face back towards him so he could finish cleaning the fake blood off of her hair line.

"I'm just chilling watching you guys be cute," Janna shrugged.

"What kind of chips are those?" asked Star. Janna held up the Doritos bag, "Yum."

"Gross," Tom cringed.

"I swear you're not even half human," Janna laughed as Tom glared at her.

"I'm totally certain you're half banana, because you make people slip but it's not funny," Tom shot back.

"That was a stretch, even for you," Star admitted taking the rag from Tom and wiping the fake blood off his nose.

Tom gasped, "Not nice, Starship."

"You know what would be cool?" asked Janna getting the pair's attention, "If we put makeup on Tom to make him look human."

"Then everyone can see your cute little freckles," Star smiled booping Tom on the nose.

"Wait, Tom has freckles?" asked Janna.

"Yes but you have to look really close," Star pulled out her phone and took a picture really close to Tom's face, "Okay I sent it to you."

Janna pulled out her phone, "Oh wow, I never noticed, but can we do the makeup thing?"

"Sure," Tom shrugged.

"Now?" asked Star.

Tom sighed, "Okay fine."

"I'm on my way, I'm going to stop and get some supplies but I'll be right over," Janna ended the call.

Marco came and stood in the doorway, "Star, can I talk to you?"

"I'm gonna go hide behind the front door so when Janna just walks in without knocking I can scare her," Tom explained leaving the bathroom.

"Are you mad because I scared you?" asked Star.

"I just worry about you especially with Tom," Marco hugged Star tightly.

"Before I had you to protect me I had him," Star mumbled into Marco's shoulder.

"But I can protect you best," Marco sighed.

"I can protect myself you know," Star pulled away just enough to look at Marco.

"I just feel better when I'm protecting you because I know I'm doing all I can," Marco admitted.

"I'm not going to go on really dangerous adventures without telling you," Star hugged Marco again.

"Thanks, and you'll let me know when you get back?" asked Marco.

"Absolutely," Star jumped when they heard Janna scream down stairs.

"Looks like your next adventure is here," Marco pulled away and started to walk back to his room.

"Do you want to join us? Or at least hold the camera?" asked Star.

"Sure, Star."

* * *

 ** _If you want to see a continuation of this let me know, I kinda have an idea on how to turn this into a story but I won't go through with it if no one wants me to I only wrote this chapter because someone wanted me too so I hope you liked it. (I think I mentioned that in the before AN but obviously I don't edit my chapters this is all just bleh!)_**


	4. Make up

**_I guess this is becoming a story and like most of my stories I'm going to leave review responses and then we'll get into the chapter. I'll only do review responses from registered accounts so people don't steal others guest names and only reviews from before the next chapter goes up. Here we go!_**

 ** _Robertkellet \- I feel like you just turned in a book report which is not a bad thing, it shows how good of a reader you are which is awesome. Keep up the good work!_**

 ** _MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus \- Thank you for your encouragement I'm so happy to be one of the authors that scratches your TomStar itch._**

 ** _whatdoyouwantfromme16 \- I shall._**

* * *

Tom sat on the bathroom floor with Janna and Star sitting in front of him looking over Star's makeup palettes and Marco sat on the counter holding the camera. Janna was going through her and Star's makeup, "Let's just combine both of our foundations so he looks like our child."

"I'm down," Star nodded getting a piece of tissue paper to mix the makeup.

"Okay so I got 3 types of color correcting clays, blue, green, and yellow and I'm going to use all of these so we can cover up the purple," Janna explained.

"I'm going to be wearing a Halloween mask," Tom sighed.

"You are a Halloween mask," Marco laughed.

"Better Halloween costume than you'll ever do," Janna mumbled.

"Gottem," Star mumbled as she mixed her and Janna's foundation, "Wait, is your makeup for oily skin?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Janna.

"Mine too, and Tom has dry skin," Star pointed out.

"We are going to mess you up," Janna laughed.

"Maybe the color correction will keep all other makeup from touching my face," Tom sighed as Star put the foundation on his face, "This feels like mud."

Janna stared at Tom, "I just realized how many make up products just look like mud, this is my mid life crisis, frick!"

"Calm down," Star put her hand on Janna's face.

"Okay, lets mess up his face," Jana took a breath as Star started to put the foundation on Tom's face.

"This is awesome," Star laughed as she took the blender and started bopping it on Tom's face.

Some time passed and Tom groaned, "You've been doing this for 5 hours!"

"This video is 13 minutes long," Marco informed.

"Janna's going to do the freckles and then we're done!" Star cheered.

* * *

Star lied, two layers of contour and setting powder later Tom was able to stand up and look at himself and laughed, "Do you think people will think I'm human?"

"Of course, we did a great job," Janna shrugged.

"Let's go prank some people," Tom smiled.

"To the park!" Star cheered.

* * *

 ** _Let me know if you want me to continue this story!_**


End file.
